When's the Last Time you lost sleep over something
by JKBeck
Summary: Pretty much plotless C&M sap! First fic for me so please review!


When's the Last Time you Lost Sleep Over Something Good?

This takes place in season 5, right after everyone has found out about their relationship.

As always I don't own these characters… expect for Matthew Perry.

Monica listened quietly as the rain softly hit her window. She'd been lying awake for what seemed like hours just staring into space. She wasn't quite sure why she couldn't sleep. This used to happen all the time when something was bothering her, but for once everything was going all right in her life, for once she was actually happy. She wasn't sure how she had finally reached that point of losing sleep over something good, but she was sure it had something to do with the man sleeping next to her, and although they hadn't been together long she knew this was it for her. It was something about the way her kissed her, touched her, made love to her, that made her feel so alive. No man before him ever came close to making her fell like she did with him.

"Hey babe." He says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"How'd you know I was still up? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I just wanted to bring you closer to me and I noticed you breathing was different."

"My breathing was different?" She giggled. It made her smile to realize just how well he knew her.

"Oh leave me alone." He pouted. "Look at me, I'm turning into a sappy old man." He joked as he rested his head next to hers.

"Chandler?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about how different our lives would be if we hadn't gone to London?"

He gently ran his fingers through the length of her hair, and down her arm before resting them on her stomach.

"No."

"You don't?"

Sure he had thought about it, thousands of times even, but found it difficult to find an answer. The fact was that he couldn't bear to think about his life without her.

"No… well I mean sure I've thought about it but it's not something I like to dwell on."

He turned to her and propped himself up so he could look at her. He met her eyes searching them for answers as to how she felt.

"Me either." She said. "I don't know what made me think about it tonight, maybe it's because everyone just found out about us or something; but you don't think it's strange?"

He just smiled at her. He thought that same thing so many times before. How could he have been lucky enough to have Monica next to him? Sure it was strange, in all his life he never thought that something so wonderful would happen to him. It was something about the way she looked at him. Sure she had looked at him before, they had been friends for years. But the first time he really looked into her eyes, and felt his lips brush against hers, the pain and heartache he had felt all his life melted away. And here she was, still with him, lying in his arms. He didn't want to think of anything else. As far as he was concerned everything was as it should be.

"No I don't think this is strange, well anymore." He said jokingly.

"Hey! You better watch it Mr. Bing, or you'll be sleeping alone for the next few days," she teased.

He smiled. And brought his hand to her face "I love you… you know that right?"

"Yes", she said through her smile. "I love you too."

"Ya know Mon, we may never know what would have happened if we hadn't gone to London, but look how things turned out. I don't know about you but I have never been so excited about something before."

"I know what you mean. For the first time in my life I'm losing sleep over something good."

"Losing sleep? Over me?" he asked

"Sure… you don't realize how hard it is to lay next to a such a handsome man all night, and just sleep. It's a lot of work!"

"I figured you'd sleep good after all that Chan-lovin' I gave you earlier."

She giggled, loving the way he made her laugh. "I never get enough of you."

He smiled; he absolutely loved everything about her. He leaned down brushing his lips against her check then slowly dragged them to her lips. He felt her respond and moved even closer to her. The kiss became deeper and he soon felt himself being pulled on top of her. He felt her hands tugging at his t-shirt and her hands running up and down his back as he moved his mouth to her neck. He moved away from her long enough to remove his shirt. Seconds later he felt her arms pull him closer and her mouth on his neck.

"Oh Mon." he moaned as he felt her hot breath against him. He moved his hands up her waist and slowly began to unbutton her nightshirt.

She could fell his mouth move lower every time he undid another button. She ran her fingers through his hair urging him to continue. Never in all her life had she felt so desired.

She heard the sound of her shirt hitting the ground and opened her eyes to meet his. She watched as he slid her shorts down her legs, and let out a soft moan when she felt his hands then lips caressing her thigh. He pulled back and drank in the sight of her. His eyes wondering over her body much as he had the first time they were together. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He looked up to meet her gaze and smiled when she motioned for him to come closer to her.

She closed her eyes when she felt his hands cradle her face and his lips open against hers again.

"God Mon, you are so beautiful," he whispered against her mouth. His voice sent chills through her body. It wasn't long before they discarded the few articles of clothing that separated them, and made love for the second time that night.

When it was over neither said anything. With each one's limbs tangled in the other's they just laid there. Monica's head rose and fell with each breath he took, and his hand combed smoothly through her long hair. Sleep was still far away for them both. They didn't mind, for years they had spent hours lying awake wondering what wouldtheir lives would bring, if they had made the right decisions, or if they would ever find love. Now that they were together both knew this was where they were supposed to be. It had been a long time since either of them had lost sleep over something good, and they weren't going to let it slip away.


End file.
